Go It Alone
by Shades Of Hades
Summary: My first fic in quite awhile, and first Xmen Evolution fic ever...Rogue contemplates somethings after view Lance's memories. LancePietro.


Title: Go It Alone

Author: Shades of Hades

Date: December, 2006

Fandom: X-men: Evolution

Disclaimer: Nope, not me.

A/N: This takes place after/during the episode "The Stuff of Villains" in the Third season. I always thought that Rouge was a great tool that no one in the fanfic world ever bothers using. That's kinda why I wrote this. The best way to understand your enemies is to walk in their shoes, which Rogue can pretty much do. I've only read one that really used Rogue as a story telling device and, sadly, it stopped short of using her full potential. I was really disappointed. Not that I think you won't be after reading this. I mean, it's really half-baked and a complete and utter one-shot. What do you really expect from me, I mean, this is the first thing I've posted since I was 17.

It hurt a lot, but than again, it always does whenever I touch someone. His memories had been really no more painful than his friends', well, except maybe Pietro's. The had all felt a lot of pain in the past, which is probably the reason they have stuck together for this long despite the trouble it has brought. They all knew the darker side of human nature, which is probably what led them to Magneto in the first place. His flowery speeches and dark promise are what led them to their desperate attempts to gain his acceptance.

Their past pain is what had bound them together, until now.

Blushing, I closed my eyes and turned my head as a new batch of memories were flung my way. They were good memories this time. Memories of laughter, happiness, passion...

I sort of suspected these kind of memories after I had seen Pietro's so long ago. I had never told anyone what I had seen in Pietro's dreams, not that I would want to. I think I would have had a difficult time trying to convince everyone that the intense, sensual dreams I was having were indeed not mine. It probably would have taken a lot to convince anyone, short of maybe Evan that they belonged to Pietro.

I couldn't look Pietro in the eyes for weeks after that. It was even worst when I saw them together, which seemed to happen increasingly. My blush was uncontrollable, and apparently so was their budding romance, if you want to call it that. I had always thought that Lance didn't know what was happening between him and Pietro, because he seemed to still be pursuing Kitty, but I guess I had been wrong. It wouldn't have been the first time.

Kitty was just a distraction for him, away from what frightened him. Love. The concept was so foreign to him that he didn't even realize what was happening to him. Eventually however, thing must have work themselves out, otherwise these intense images wouldn't be invading my mind.

Magneto however, had gotten in the way.

Lance's betrayal was deeper than I could ever imagine. Pietro's betrayal had broken his trust in everyone. If he couldn't trust the man he loved, then how was he suppose to trust anyone else?

The longer I looked the more his anger and depression took over him.

There's a recent memory, not a happy one, of Toad wearing Quicksilver's clothes. It would have been funny to anyone else, but to Lance it just felt like a reminder of the betrayal, and what once was between them. Not that Toad would ever realize exactly what he was doing to Lance as he waltzed in front of him, jabbering off his nonsense. Pietro is a real secretive guy. It was only told if it was necessary to be told. Things like relationships, were not worth necessary.

Maybe if he had told someone, Lance wouldn't be suffering alone, trying to destroy everything he once loved.

There's a pause between the two has they get in the car. It's a certain awkwardness, unsteadily going forward, untrusting. Then the engine flares to life and they're gone.

Kitty stops walking next to me for a moment and I turn to look at her.

"Are you, like, okay? You've totally been spacing out on me." She a good friend, always concerned, even if I don't want her to be.

"Fine, just gotta headache," I tell her, though she doesn't look convinced.

"I guess," She finally tells me with a sigh and keeps walking. "You know you can always trust me, I'm your friend. Remember that!" She smiles at me and I can't help but give my own half smile back.

The Brotherhood was a family, but they were not friends like the X-men. They didn't share their feelings, or give each other hugs. It's just the way they are.

There's no point in my even trying to help Lance. I could try to tell him I understand, because, in a way, I do, because I've been there, sifting through all his memories, painful or not. But I don't understand. When I touched him, he didn't give me understanding, just a jumbled up mess of feeling and memories. I don't even know if he understands everything for himself. It wouldn't even do me much good to try. After Pietro broke his heart, he simply closed himself off to everyone else. Any trust he had in anyone else was gone. Pietro was the only one he'd ever REALLY let in in the first place.

But there is one other person he haven't quite gotten rid of yet.

"Hey, Kitty?"

I'm sorry Lance, but not even you should have to go this one alone.

A/N: Yet another one, sorry. It was an odd series of events that led me to watching this series again, but I'm glad I have because there are some great fics out there for it. But sadly, I've only been able to get my hands on season One and Three... Therefore I seemed to have missed a huge chunk of the plot, namely, what exactly makes Pietro become a traitor and who the hell Wanda is... only I KNOW who Wanda is... I just missed all those episodes. I didn't even get to see them when they were on the WB because we stopped getting that channel about half way through season two... which means, I'm seriously lost. What the hell happened? I only seen until episode 25 until Youtube started to take Evo down. Damn Warren bros. If someone could feel me in, that would be great.


End file.
